A display device which uses liquid crystals is widely used as a display device for a notebook computer, a liquid crystal television or mobile information terminal and the like. The principle operation of the liquid crystal is, for example, a TN (Twisted Nematic) mode or an STN (Super Twisted Nematic) mode and the like. In recent years, a display device of a polymer dispersed liquid crystal system (PDLC system) is attracting attention. In the case when no voltage is applied, the PDLC is in an opaque white state, and in the case when a voltage is applied, the PDLC becomes transparent. In the PDLC type display device which utilizes this characteristic, for example, lighting and shielding of a glass window can be realized by turning the power supply on and off. In addition, the PDLC system display device can realize a wide viewing angle without using a polarization plate.
A liquid crystal display device which uses a field sequential type driving method can perform color display by sequentially lighting the light sources of a plurality of single colors. That is, color display can be performed without the use of a color filter. A liquid crystal display device which uses a field sequential type driving method can realize the same resolution as compared with a display device using a color filter with just ⅓ of the number of pixel. In addition, a liquid crystal display device which uses a field sequential type driving method has the advantage that light transparency is not lost due to a color filter. In addition, in a liquid crystal display device which uses a field sequential type driving method, it is possible to realize a uniform display by arranging a batch reset or the like for applying a signal which erases data to a plurality of pixels.